ONE PERSON ONE BLOOD
by Yuzu Yukihira
Summary: Kalau kau ingin mengutuk seseorang yang kau benci, kau tinggal mencari 5 botol kecil darah, dan melumurinya di boneka jerami. Fuji Syusuke dan para pangeran harus berjuang untuk mempertahankan kewarasan mereka, dari hasrat untuk MENGUTUK seseorang yang mereka benci. Charax OC. WARNING
1. FUJI SYUSUKE

**ONE PERSON ONE BLOOD**  
 ** _NEW PRINCE OF TENNIS. FFN CODE. 04_**

 **Chara x OC-**

 **Disclaimer : TAKESHI KONOMI**

 **Story : Yuzu. Y**

 **WARNING : Random plot. Random story.**

 **Blood. Cursed everywhere :v**

 **Kewarasan para pangeran Tennis diuji disini :v**

.

.

.

 **SELAMAT MENIKMATI~**

* * *

" _Bagaimana..bila suatu hari.. seseorang yang dekat denganmu.. berpisah sangat jauh darimu?" –Fuji Syuusuuke—._

FUJI SYUSUKE

Aku ingat sekali. Kami baru berkenalan ketika kelas satu. Di musim semi.

Gadis itu semenjak kami berkenalan sangat ceria, dia hangat, baik, dan dia berhasil merebut segala perhatian juga hatiku. Aku tidak menemukan kejanggalan apapun, kami melalui tahun kedua kami sama-sama di klub Tenis. Dia mengaku lebih senang menjadi manager di klub tenis pria ketimbang bermain tenis di klub wanita. Padahal bakat tennisnya sangat hebat.

"Habis ini kita ke perpustakaan kota,ya. Akan kutunjukkan buku tanaman terbaru untukmu." Gadis berambut _Dark purple_ dengan manik _gold_ -nya yang sangat serasi itu menunjukkan katalog terbaru padaku. Dia memang rajin mengunjungi perpustakaan kota.

"Waah, kau tahu saja. Ngomong-ngomong buku ini _limited edition_ ,kan? Di toko tidak jual." Sahutku ,ketika itu pelajaran hanya _Homeroom_ jadi kami bisa bertemu di jam pagi. Biasanya dia selalu ada kelas tambahan pagi yang lumayan berat jadi kami bertemu hanya ketika di klub.

" _Jreeng~_ aku sudah beli bukunya dong. Kau tidak kepikiran untuk beli di _online shop_ ,ya?" senyumnya itu benar-benar seperti mentari di pagi hari. Seperti sekarang. Aku mencubit pipinya lalu langsung menerima buku yang diangsurkannya padaku.

"Kurasa aku cukup _jenius_ di bidang ini." Ledeknya. Duh, senyumku memang tak pernah absen bila bersamanya. Aku dan dia memutuskan untuk sama-sama mampir ke perpustakaan kota selepas klub, tak lupa untuk makan bareng di kafetaria dekat setasiun karena rumahnya tak jauh dari rumahku kami selalu menyempatkan pulang-pergi bareng. Eh tunggu, kami tidak pacaran lho ya. Aku tahu perasaanku ini memang lebih menganggapnya sekedar hanya teman biasa, tapi aku memutuskan akan _menembaknya_ ketika SEIGAKU bisa masuk ke final kejuaraan nasional.

"Fuji- _nyaan_ , kau ini terlalu mencolok. Kau tahu nggak sih kau digosipi sama anak kelas 3-1 itu?" Eiji, teman sekelas juga satu rekan di klub tennis menunjuk-nunjuk pipiku.  
"Gosip apa lagi, aku dan Hisame tidak ada hubungan apapun kok." Tepisku.  
" _Nyaaa!_ Bukan itu maksudku, kau tahu kan tingkat kepopuleranmu itu sangat tinggi, anak cewek jadi segan mendekatimu karena mengiramu sudah pacaran dengan Hisa- _chan_. Apalagi Hisa- _chan_ juga salah satu murid populer di sini. Tezuka kasihan kau tinggalkan sendirian terus, padahal kalian selalu jalan bareng." Ucapnya tanpa henti.  
"Maaf deh, aku dan Tezuka masih sering sama-sama kok. Tapi kan aku juga boleh main dengan Hisame." Belaku.  
"Kenapa sih kau tidak menembaknya saja?" kali ini aku hanya mengehela napas.  
"Eiji, aku sudah katakan padamu, jangan bahas itu di sekolah. Kau sudah tahu aku tak akan melanggar komitmenku sendiri."  
"Kalau dia diserobot orang bagaimana? Aku nggak mau tanggung jawab-lho. Ingat Fuji, _DI-SE-RO-BOT_."

Aku menepuk kepalanya dengan buku, aku memang tidak ingin kejadian seperti itu melandaku. Kalau sampai dia didekati orang lain maka mau tak mau aku harus merubah rencana. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada yang mau mendekati gadis itu.

Sepanjang kegiatan klub aku berpikir mengenai perkataan Eiji. Kurahasi Hisame, namanya memang nama anak laki-laki tapi dia tidak se-tomboy yang kalian kira. Rambutnya dipotong pendek, poninya juga dia biarkan panjang hingga menutupi mata kirinya, tapi parasnya tetap manis dan cantik kok. Kulitnya putih, badannya juga ideal, maksudku—dia tidak mengalami obesitas atau bagaimana. Intinya dia _biasa_ saja.

Aku mengira semua ini akan berjalan sesuai apa yang aku inginkan, bersama Hisame lebih dari cukup. Tezuka juga mengatakan agar aku secepatnya mengungkapkan perasaanku. Namun aku tetap berasumsi untuk memberinya hadiah besar ketika SEIGAKU masuk final.

Ketika masuk tahun ketiga, entah sejak kapan aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat orang. Seperti burung-burung bukan—seperti kupu-kupu kecil yang berterbangan di sekitar manusia. Aku mencoba berkonsultasi dengan ahli spiritual kenalan ayah dan katanya itu semacam 'tanda kehidupan'. Kalau tanda kehidupan itu memudar atau berubah warna menjadi merah maka dia akan meninggal, kalau tanda kehidupan itu berubah menjadi gelap itu bisa dipastikan bahwa manusia itu memiliki dendam dan aura jahat.

"Semua manusia tidak ada yang ingin menjadi jahat." Begitulah kata beliau.

Dan akhir-akhir ini kemampuan itu membawaku pada kekhawatiran terbesar dalam hidupku. Di bulan Mei tepatnya ketika salju masih turun aku nyaris meloloskan gelas di tanganku. Manik biruku bertemu dengan manik emas gadis di depanku, Hisame, 'tanda kehidupan' Hisame berubah merah dan memudar. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Dia sehat kok, dia selalu sehat. Ada apa? Kenapa tanda kehidupan di tubuh Hisame memudar? Tidak!

Kami masuk ke Semifinal melawan Shitenhouji, ketika kami merayakan keberhasilan dan kemenangan kami semua, aku hanya tercekat melihat tubuh Hisame sudah terkapar di tanah. Di lantai berwarna hijau itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Sudah lama, baru-baru ini aku suka _check-up_ ke dokter. Maaf,ya? Harusnya aku membicarakannya semenjak lama." Aku tertunduk, mencoba tegar.  
"Leukemia,ya. Akan sembuh kalau mendapat donor sumsum tulang belakang. Aku bisa—." Hisame menutup mulutku dengan jemarinya yang dingin. Sedingin inikah dia?  
"Aku tidak bisa. Kalaupun cocok, kehidupanmu juga akan menderita. Syuu- _chan_."  
"Jadi.. tidak ada jalan lain?" tanyaku frustasi.  
"Kata dokter aku bisa menjalani Kemoterapi. Itu bisa menyembuhkanku sedikit demi sedikit kok. Besok kau Final,kan? Berjuanglah."

Itu terakhir aku bertemu dengannya. Ketika masuk Final, ketika aku berhasil memukul mundur Niou- _kun_. Aku memenangkannya, menyingkirkan sosokku yang menyedihkan ketika melawan Shiraishi. Tapi..., persis kala kami meraih piala itu telepon Ryuuzaki- _sensei_ berdering. Ponsel itu dia serahkan padaku, raut wajahnya berubah sedih, aku bisa melihat linang air mata yang ditahan olehnya.  
"...Ya? eh..."

Untuk selamanya-pun. Aku tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Hisame meninggal tepat ketika _touchdown_ Echizen melawan Yukimura. Dokter mengatakan stadiumnya sudah tinggi, seharusnya dia melakukan terapi hari ini. Tapi...! dia menolaknya, dia..., sudah tahu kalau waktunya sedikit dan tidak bisa diperpanjang.

Kesal. Aku kesal. Kenapa? Apa aku harus berubah profesi menjadi dokter?!  
Kenapa aku sebodoh ini. Kau memang tidak becus, Syuusyuke. Sampai pada akhirnya aku kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan tennis hingga sampai di U-17. Aku menemukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membangun kembali ingatanku bersama gadis yang sudah tertidur jauh itu.

"Namanya Akane, Irie Akane. Adikku. Dia sudah lama di _court_ ini, kenalkan, dia ada di _court_ yang sama denganku. Akane memang masih kecil tapi tolong jangan anggap remeh dia."

Apa kemiripan anak kecil itu disengaja? Ataukah memang.. ataukah memang dia adalah...?

 _ **"Satu orang satu darah. Kau pernah mendengarnya? Ritual untuk mengutuk orang yang dibenci hingga mati. Kau hanya perlu membawa 5 botol berisi darah yang berbeda dan melumurinya di boneka jerami, kau tinggal memaku boneka yang kau bawa dilokasi manapun di batang pohon. Jangan lupakan menulis namanya di boneka itu dengan darahmu. Katanya kalau kau membawa 10 botol darah kau bisa memanggil orang yang sudah mati. Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau melanggar satu syarat ini ; kau tidak boleh sampai ketahuan siapapun. kalau ketahuan maka kau akan mati dipaku.**_

Aku membaca serentetan kata itu di buku tua. Aku ingin meminta kejelasan pada Hisame. Tentang Akane. Gadis kecil itu terlalu licin karena tak pernah mau bertatap muka. Tapi ini terlalu gila, aku tak mau membawa-bawa botol berisi darah manusia. Aku nyaris melempar buku itu ketika Shiraishi datang dengan tergesa.

"Fuji- _kun_ , kau harus menolong Akane- _chan_. Ada seorang yang mengaku kakaknya dan sekarang dia sedang berkelahi dengan Irie- _senpai_." Hah?! Apalagi sekarang? Ternyata benar, seorang pria berambut ungu gelap dan manik emas yang mirip dengan Akane—dan juga Hisame—sedang mencengkram kerah Irie- _senpai_. "Berhenti! Jangan melakukan kekerasan, dan kau melukai anak kecil. Sungguh rendahan!" seruku.

"Kau siapa!? Beraninya menghalangiku, dasar sok baik!" oke, perkataannya menyebalkan. Kulirik Akane yang menciut ketakutan sambil menangis dibalik kaki Tokugawa- _senpai_ ada bekas pukulan atau mungkin tamparan dibalik pipinya yang merah padam itu.

Untunglah Yukimura dan Shiraishi membantu, ada Yuuta juga Echizen. Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian. "Jangan ikut campur! Dia adikku yang minggat dari rumah! Dan lagi aku memang harus membawanya pulang, cih, gara-gara kakakku mati seenaknya aku harus kerepotan begini!" tegasnya. Eh, adik!? Jangan bilang..!  
"Kakakmu itu... siapa namanya?" sahutku dingin. "Haah? HISAME. Kenapa?"

Entah darimana di sudut hatiku rasa benci mencuat sangat besar, kebencian yang terpendam akan banyak hal. Selama ini Akane bukan adik Irie. Dia dilindungi, dan Hisame tak pernah bercerita tentang Akane. Dan sekarang manusia satu ini melakukan hal begini menyebalkan pada orang yang sangat berarti bagiku.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"NATSUME, KURAHASI NATSUME."

Akan kukutuk dia. Aku berjanji. Akan kubungkam anak ini dan kukubur dia bersama tumpukan mayat di pemakaman.  
"Begitu,ya?" senyumku sadis.

Tiba-tiba Yukimura menyeretku, dia menjauhkanku dari ruangan sementara kegaduhan berhenti dan Akane diungsikan oleh Irie- _senpai_ dan yang lainnya. Kami sampai di lapangan, suasana hening. Yukimura memandangku.

"Kau...tak berpikir kalau kau hendak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak,kan?"  
"Kau tahu?" tanyaku dingin.  
"Aku sempat membaca buku yang kau selipkan di laci meja. Fuji- _kun_..."

"Aku membencinya. Kau tak tahu betapa besar arti Hisame untukku. Dan dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku yang tak tahu kalau Akane pun adik Hisame, dia melakukan hal seperti itu. Jadi...wajar kan?" Aku mengambil sebuah boneka jerami berukuran setelapak tangan. Yukimura memandang ngeri. Aku tak tahu sesadis dan semengerikan apa wajahku kini. Hanya saja..., aku tak mau lagi berputar-putar.

"Kalau kau menghalangiku, KAU AKAN KUKUTUK juga..."

...

Ritual itu harus kulakukan sekarang.

...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Kok ceritanya jadi begini? Bagaimana ya? ya sudahlah :v**

 **mungkin karena authornya lagi pengen pindah fandom.**

 **Hola. semoga kalian suka. Yuzu sudah pernah nulis di fandom POT.**

 **nah sekarang mau nulis lagi. semoga laku dah :v**

 **Bagaimana soal pangeran kita ya? istilahnya ini cerita yang membuat**

 **para pemainnya harus memertahankan kewarasan mereka**

 **..**

 **Mind to R^R?**


	2. SEIICHI YUKIMURA

**ONE PERSON ONE BLOOD**  
 ** _NEW PRINCE OF TENNIS. FFN CODE. 04_**

 **Chara x OC-**

 ** _PART TWO – EVIL WHISPER._**

 ** _"Aku tak mengerti kenapa begitu banyak orang yang sangat menyukai kebencian."  
—Yukimura Seiichi—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **YUKIMURA SEIICHI**

* * *

Aku terlahir dengan bakat yang luar biasa.

Namaku Yukimura Seiichi, seorang anak SMP yang berposisi sebagai kapten klub Tennis Rikkai. SMP-ku terbilang kelas elit soal olahraga tersebut karena kami selalu menyabet juara tingkat nasional. Namun semua berubah ketika SEIGAKU datang dan mendobrak tahta yang tak pernah berubah itu. Ya, mereka mengalahkan kami, aku kalah oleh seorang bocah SMP kelas 1 bernama Echizen Ryouma.

Aku selalu mengakui kekalahanku, maaf saja aku bukan orang yang munafik jadi tentu saja aku mungkin kalah soal tekad. Tekadku untuk menang tampaknya tidak sebanding dengan anak itu. Bukan, aku salah. Yang membuatku kalah adalah tentang perasaan, perasaanku tentang olahraga Tenis dan bagaimana aku selalu menghadapi olahraga andalanku selama ini. Secara pribadi aku tidak membencinya, namun bukan berarti aku bahagia. Akibat penyakitku yang merepotkan ini aku divonis tak akan bisa bermain tenis lagi. Tentu saja dalam batin aku menolak, aku benci dengan diriku yang terlahir dengan bakat namun membawa sebuah penyakit yang malah membuat bakatku hancur.

"Aku benci, kenapa aku seperti ini?"  
"Sudahlah Yukimura, kau tak akan bisa merubah apapun kalau kau terus mengumpat dirimu sendiri." Sahabat baikku, Sanada dengan tatapan datar menyahut pelan.  
"Kau memang tahu apa?! Aku sudah berjuang seperti ini dan sekarang aku..., sudah cukup. Apapun yang terjadi Rikkai tidak boleh kalah. Aku tidak boleh kalah. Tidak boleh."

"Yukimura..."

Benar.

Sejak saat itu aku selalu memfotsir diri ini untuk terus menang, aku akan kembali ke lapangan tanpa ada kekurangan apapun. Kujalani rehab yang merepotkan, aku makan teratur, lalu istirahat, kemudian dokter memberiku izin untuk bermain tenis. Orang tuaku sempat menolak tapi aku janji pada mereka akan menjaga diri. Untunglah mereka tidak terlalu banyak komplen dan akhirnya melepaskanku. Aku berterima kasih atas perhatian mereka, tapi sekarang aku ingin memuaskan diriku dulu untuk menyabet kembali piala nasional musim ini.

"Yukimura, kau seharusnya tahu, kau bukan bermain tenis demi membalas kebencianmu pada dirimu sendiri karena kelemahan tubuhmu. Harusnya kau menikmati tennis." Aku seperti ditampar oleh puluhan tangan ketika sahabat baikku sendiri mengatakan hal itu sebelum kami pergi ke U-17. Berkat dukungan rekan satu tim aku mulai berubah, aku ingin lebih menikmati tenis, setidaknya aku bermain tenis karena aku menyukainya bukan ajang untuk membalas dendam dan sebagainya.

Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin sedikit membagi cerita ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang gadis unik di rumah sakit, tampaknya dia cukup bersahabat dan hangat. Dia selalu bertemu denganku di atas atap, di tempat duduk panjang dekat jaring pembatas, dia duduk membelakangiku bersama rambut ungu gelap dan sepasang manik berwarna _deepgold_ yang selalu terlihat bahagia.

"Namaku Hisame." Katanya.  
"Ah, aku Yukimura Seiichi, aku sepertinya sering sekali melihatmu di sini. Kau sakit?"  
"Ya. Penyakit yang cukup merepotkan, untunglah sekolah sedang libur setidaknya aku bisa sedikit _berbohong_ pada teman-temanku." Aku tercekat sebentar.  
"Kau dari mana? Maksudku sekolahmu..."  
"SEISHUN GAKUEN."

Setelah itu aku banyak mendengar cerita Hisame, bagaimana kehidupannya belakangan ini, masa lalunya yang bisa kukatakan cukup suram, dia tinggal bersama ayah dan adik laki-lakinya. Hisame sebenarnya punya 2 adik, sayangnya adiknya yang satu lagi—adik perempuannya yang paling kecil hilang, dia mengatakan adiknya kabur karena ayah mereka tidak menyukainya lantas di suatu hari di musim hujan, badai datang lalu adiknya menghilang.

"Aku ingin mencarinya, tapi tentu saja itu akan sangat sulit. Mengingat kondisi badanku begini."  
"Kau suka main tenis?" tanyaku padanya.  
"Ya, sangat suka."  
"Jangan pernah berhenti main tenis, karena tenis menghubungkan siapapun di dunia ini meski terpisah ribuan kilometer..aku yakin..kau pasti bisa bertemu dengan adikmu..." Hisame- _san_ tersenyum padaku dan dengan gerakan tangannya yang tak kumengerti dia menyahut , "Itu namanya bahasa isyarat. Aku selalu berkomunikasi seperti itu dengan adikku ketika sembunyi-sembunyi di kamar. itu artinya terima kasih."

Jujur semenjak bertemu Hisame- _san_ aku jadi lebih percaya diri, maksudku, aku lebih serius menjalani rehab, mulai membangun lagi stamina yang sempat hilang, bahkan aku nggak keberatan kalaupun Sanada dan yang lainnya tak bisa menjenguk. Mereka memang sedikit heran dengan perubahan sikapku yang awalnya sangat terobsesi akan sembuh, namun aku belajar dari Hisame- _san_ , bahwa tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk menggapai apa yang ingin kau gapai, proses adalah hal yang harus kau hargai sebelum memetik hasilnya.

Semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit aku jarang sekali bertemu Hisame- _san_. Mungkin dia sudah kembali ke SEIGAKU. Tapi...  
"Hisame meninggal. dia... leukemia."

"Eh..."  
"Lusa kita harus datang ke pemakaman, jangan lupa." Aku tahu.. aku tahu kalau Niou pernah bercerita tentang kedekatannya dengan Hisame, Niou sangat menyayangi Hisame dan diam-diam dialah yang selalu datang menjenguk Hisame—dia selalu mencuri-curi kesempatan ketika jam besukku dia juga membesuk Hisame—aku merasa...,  
"Niou! Maaf..." aku melihat surai perak itu menatapku maklum, aku tidak bisa menerima tatapan itu.  
"Untuk apa minta maaf kapten?" tanyanya.  
"Aku..."

"Aku nggak membencimu, waktu tidak bisa diputar balik. Daripada kapten meminta maaf padaku lebih baik kapten berdoa untuk anak itu." Niou melepaskan lengannya perlahan. Kesiur daun diterpa angin menghiasi sore yang nyaris jatuh ke malam, membuatnya semakin suram. Sanada menepuk bahuku, di sana ada Yanagi menunggu lalu memberi kode agar segera kembali ke rumah.

" _Fukubuchouu...!_ Lihat-lihat, aku dapat buku bagus, woahh tentang kutukan. Aku nggak tahu ini _hoax_ atau bukan tapi coba baca deh, di kelasku sedang ramai dibicarakan, ah, aduh aku harus janjian dengan Jackal- _senpai_ dan Marui- _senpai_. Bawa saja kalau mau dibaca ya _Fukubuchou, buchou,_ Yanagi- _senpai_ aku duluan." Akaya yang tadi tiba-tiba menghambur ke arah Sanada langsung berlalu begitu cepat, huh, dia selalu begitu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Yanagi.  
"Kutukan untuk orang yang kau benci." Jawab Sanada.

" _Satu orang satu darah. Kau pernah mendengarnya? Ritual untuk mengutuk orang yang dibenci hingga mati. Kau hanya perlu membawa 5 botol berisi darah yang berbeda dan melumurinya di boneka jerami, kau tinggal memaku boneka yang kau bawa dilokasi manapun di batang pohon. Jangan lupakan menulis namanya di boneka itu dengan darahmu. Katanya kalau kau membawa 10 botol darah kau bisa memanggil orang yang sudah mati. Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau melanggar satu syarat ini ; kau tidak boleh sampai ketahuan siapapun. kalau ketahuan maka kau akan mati dipaku._

Terdengar mengerikan..., setidaknya aku berharap tidak ada yang akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu.

"Biasanya ini hanya lelucon yang dikirim oleh anak-anak SMP di _chatting_ gelap." Ujar Yanagi.  
"..." Aku terdiam. Tiba-tiba di kepalaku terbisik sesuatu ; " _Bagaimana kalau ternyata Niou membenciku, dia pasti tahu soal ini, apa dia bakal mengutukku? Kalau benar begitu aku harus mengutuknya duluan. Hisame-san meninggal bukan karena aku..! bukan karena aku! Bukan salahku...!"_

"Yukimura!"

Aku tersentak, Sanada dan Yanagi menatapku ngeri ketika aku mengikuti arah pandang mereka, sebuah _cutter_ tengah tergenggam di dalam tanganku yang kuselipkan di tas sekolah. Kami terdiam. Astaga aku baru saja ingin melakukan hal gila!

"Lebih baik kau istirahat, aku antar kau sampai rumah." Sanada membimbingku lalu meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah lengang. Sementara di rumah aku masih merutuki lantai yang dingin, ibuku sudah memanggil untuk makan malam tapi rasanya begitu berat pergi. Kenapa aku bisa berpikir sebegitu picik soal Niou? Kalaupun mau aku bisa melakukan ritual yang dikatakan oleh buku aneh itu. Tidak, tidak. Dia rekanmu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikir untuk membunuh anggota tim ku sendiri. Ada yang aneh.

Setelah kejadian itu aku mulai melupakan tentang semuanya, bagaimana perasaan ini mengalir begitu cepat bahkan aku masih sempat memberikan karangan bunga pada Hisame. Setelah pertandingan nasional.

Lalu...,

"U-17. Aku sekamar dengan Shiraishi dan Yukimura nih. Sepertinya menyenangkan."  
"Ah benar sekali, apalagi Yukimura- _kun_ senang dengan tanaman juga."  
"Ahhh... begitulah.." aku nyaris berteriak histeris, aku tidak menyangka akan sekamar dengan Fuji- _kun_. Fuji- _kun_ adalah teman masa kecil Hisame- _san_ , dan perasaan akan rasa bersalah akibat meninggalnya Hisame- _san_ masih melekat di lubuk hatiku, aku tak ingin dia mengendusnya secara Fuji- _kun_ orang yang sangat peka. Ternyata dugaanku sedikit melenceng, Fuji- _kun_ tidak pernah menyinggung soal Hisame. Bahkan aku ikut kaget waktu mendengar cerita Shiraishi- _kun_ dan Fuji- _kun_.

"Akane- _chan_ adik Hisame. Irie- _senpai_ mengatakannya padaku. Dia bercerita panjang lebar setelah aku latihan di court."  
"Akane? Gadis kecil yang selalu bersama Irie- _senpai_?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Ya. Tapi aku sampai sekarang belum bisa bicara pada Akane- _chan_. Dia terlalu takut berinteraksi dengan orang lain."

Setelah itu aku sering memerhatikan gadis mungil berambut _bob_ panjang tersebut, dia memang licin sekali. Aku tak bisa mengajaknya bicara karena Akane sendiri tak mau bertegur sapa dengan kami.  
Aku nyaris menyerah hingga terjadi keributan besar di suatu malam.

"NATSUME, KURAHASI NATSUME."

 _Deg. Deg. Deg...!_

Adik Hisame. Adik kedua Hisame ada di sini? Dan Akane terlihat habis dipukul karena pipinya memerah. Natsume. Dia...  
"...Fuji..- _kun_?"

Mata safir indah yang selalu terlihat tenang dan tertutup di balik kelopak matanya kini terbuka, sepasang mata yang... bisa kubilang jahat. Jahat sekali. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi tapi.. ini salah! Benar sekali, malam itu aku sengaja tidak memejamkan mata, aku mendengar derap langkah Fuji- _kun_ dan segera mengikutinya. Meski suhu di luar sangat ekstrim, aku tidak memerdulikannya, aku hanya ingin temanku yang berharga berakhir menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.  
"Hentikan." Detik itu juga, di bawah pohon yang gelap dan mencekam, aku menemukan Fuji- _kun_ tengah menatapku sinis, mata yang lembut itu tidak lagi terpancar.

"Aku hanya ingin meyakini kalau kau tidak perlu berakhir menjadi seorang pembunuh."  
"Benarkah? Maaf saja, aku ingin membunuhnya perlahan."  
"FUJI- _KUN_. Hentikan. Hisame tidak akan senang dengan semua ini!" Fuji- _kun_ membeku, "Hisame- _san_... entah apa yang terjadi padanya... semua ini, tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal seperti ini! Sekalipun kau hendak membunuh Natsume- _kun_ , itu tidak akan mengubah apapun! Akane- _chan_ juga. Hisame tidak akan kembali."  
"Lalu... apa yang harus kulakukan? Membawa kebencian ini sampai ke liang kuburku?"

"Selesaikanlah dengan Tenis. Kau selalu begitu,kan?" aku menepuk kedua bahunya, aku tak ingin mengubah temanku ataupun aku menjadi seorang monster untuk membunuh. "Yukimura... _Arigatou_..."

"FUJI- _KUN_! YUKIMURA- _KUN_! Natsume, Natsume kritis! Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit, tubuhnya terluka! Dia seperti habis dibakar oleh sesuatu...!" Shiraishi menghampiri kami yang sudah berada di luar pepohonan. Kami terlonjak, kaget, sekaligus tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin? Siapa yang melakukannya?

"Bukan! Aku tidak melakukannya!"sergah Fuji- _kun_.

"Kenapa wajah kalian begitu? Lagian dia hanya keluarga cabang, dia pantas dihukum seperti itu." Sosok berambut panjang yang diikat ala _Chonmage(samurai- rambut yang diikat sebagian)_ menghampiri kami dari semak-semak. Maniknya mengingatkanku akan seseorang.

"Apa maksudnya keluarga cabang?" tanyaku.

"Dia keluarga KURAHASI, salah satu keluarga cabang DAIRENJI. Dia hanya sepupu dari anak kecil yang mengikuti Kanata Irie. Oh, ya perkenalkan namaku SATOSHI DAIRENJI, Keluarga utama. Apa kau mengenal anak di foto ini?"

Dia memerlihatkan anak berambut ungu yang memegang buku, foto yang terkesan diambil secara diam-diam. Anak itu...

"Akane?"

"Ahhh..ya, Akane. Dia penerus keluarga, sayang dia malah kabur. DAIRENJI AKANE. Kau tahu dimana?" menurut firasatku, dia bukanlah orang baik. Kami bertiga terdiam sementara suara sirene dan kegaduhan mulai muncul dari camp. Satu hal yang pasti, kami harus melindungi Akane. Dan mengungkap siapa orang-orang ini dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

...

...

AKANE- _CHAN_.. SEBENARNYA SIAPA KAMU? DAN HISAME... JUGA NATSUME?

...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **.**

 **N.O.T.E :**

 **Weei napa jadi begini ceritanya?**

 **maklum, Yuzu ingin masukin bumbu-bumbu**

 **sihir seperti _onmyouji_ , Kalian pasti bingung. **

**kasih spoiler dulu lah...**

 **intinya Keluarga Kurahasi itu adalah percabangan dari keluarga Dairenji**

 **itu pure OC. Apa hubungannya dengan kutukan? tentu saja hanya Akane yang tahu. Apa itu**

 _ **Onmyouji?**_ **kalau kalian kepo sangat silakan search di mbah gugel.**

 **lanjutannya?**

 **nantikan fict berikutnya.**

 **Masih newbie di fandom orang,**

 **Mind to R^R?**


End file.
